Elio's Alolan Adventure
by TotalWeeb
Summary: The anime would usually focus on Ash, but what if he had an older brother that traveled through alola at 11 so he could meet up with Ash in Sinnoh after traveling Through Alola, Galar, Kalos and Unova while Ash travel through Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

I woke up to my little brother Ash screaming in my ear. "Happy Birthday."

"Five more minutes." I groaned which made him pout.

"Elio in case you forgot this is your eleventh birthday and the day you go to the Alola." He said which made me shoot out of my bed grab my plan ticket, Get dressed in a pair of black shorts, a black t-shirt with Pikachu face in the middle, a blue cap with a Pokeball design, and a pair of blue crocs.

After I got dressed I run downstairs and saw my birthday breakfast which was three waffles and like ten pieces of bacon and I was about to scarf it down before my Mom yelled.

"Elio Ketchum, I worked hard on your breakfast and I'll be damned if I let you scarf it down in thirty seconds."

"Fine, but I have to hurry if we want to be on time," I said as I ate my food at a moderate pace.

After I finished eating I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and take a shower

Then finally I finally ran back downstairs to meet Mom and Ash so they can take me to my flight to Alola.

* * *

We arrive at the Viridian airport thirty minutes before my flight and it takes us surprisingly ten minutes for all of us to get through security leaving twenty minutes to say goodbye to my family.

"I'm going to miss you Elio." My mom said as she gave me a hug as strong as a Bewear's.

"Mom people are staring," I said which only made her squeeze tighter.

She finally let go and then it was my brother's turn.

"Hey, Elio please try not to get too attached to Alola," Ash said hinting towards our promise.

"And break our promise, no way," I said as I pulled him in or a hug. If you're wondering what our promise was well you see me and Ash are born on the same date, but we are two years apart so we decided that I could take the Island Challenge and after a year I come back and we experience gym battles together.

I release him as my flight was called which made me begin to board, but as I was about to board mom yelled: "And remember to change your underwear!" She yelled which caused Ash to hold back a laugh as I hid my face with my hat in embarrassment and ran into the plane.

When I get on the plane and find my seat, decide that I want to take a nap. So I close my eyes then I eventually doze off.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the intercom saying "we'll be landing at Hau'oli Airport shortly." So I stretch my arms out and check my phone for notifications and text messages. And as expected mom had sent a bunch of text messages asking if I was okay.

Mom: Hey honey how's it going.

Mom: Elio?

Mom: If you don't answer I'm calling the police

Mom: ...

Mom: That's it, I'm calling the police.

That was the last message probably meaning she actually called the police.

Me: Ok call off the search party I was just taking a nap.

Mom: That's no excuse, but fine

She goes silent for a while, but then she texts me that I have one less thing to worry about when I get to Alola.

_"So she called the Alolan Police."_ I thought as I text her thanks and shoved my phone in my pocket.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the plane lands the intercom says "We have landed in Alola please grab your belongs and exit the plane in an orderly fashion." Which made me grab the backpack that I was holding on my lap for the plane ride, and exit the plane and leave the airport.

_"Hmm, maybe I should go to the Professor's Lab which should be..." _I pause my thoughts to look up a map on my phone.

"Oh nice it's just right outside the city." I said before making a bolt for the lab by the beach.

As I run, I take in the scenery around me. From the bright buildings to the weird looking rattata it all amazed me "Wow you don't see nothing like this in Pallet Town." I said in awe.

* * *

I reach the lab and I knock on the door. A few seconds later I knock on the door again and this time I her a man yell "Alright I'm coming."

The door opens and I see a tan guy in a unbuttoned lab coat with no shirt underneath, gray sweat shorts, a white baseball cap, tinted glasses, and green close toed sandals.

"How's it goin' cousin I'm Professor Kukui." He greeted me.

"Um are we related?" I asked confused by his strange greeting. (A legitimate thought I had during my first playthrough of sun )

He looked slightly amused at my answer, but he still cleared it up, "Uh, no. I call everyone cousin, even people I don't know" He muttered the last part.

"Speaking of which who are you." He asked which reminded me to introduce myself.

"Oh sorry, My name is Elio Ketchum and I flew here from the Kanto Region to take part in the island challenge and I came here for my starter pokemon.

"Oh come with me I was about to get another challenger who just moved here from Kanto so she can pick her starter pokemon." He invited.

"Sure I'll go with you I want to get my starter already." I accepted as I bolted through the door.

* * *

We reached the house and Kukui knocks on door the after a bit he just walks in.

"Dude what the heck this is breaking and entering!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about that I do this all the time and no one minds." He said and continued in as I sighed and walked in behind him.

"Hey there, Selene! The name's Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin!" He shouted as if she was a mile away.

"Um hi, but can you speak quietly meowth tends to get cranky when disturbed for his nap." She said.

"Ahem" he clears his throat as he blushes.

"Sorry 'bout that.You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola. You feelin' any jet lag? We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still nighttime out here, yeah..."

I blanked out as they talked about stuff I already had knew cause mom made damn sure that I studied on this Region since I had nothing else to do.

I snapped back when I heard Kukui calling my name over and over.

"Elio, Elio, come on cousin we got to go." He said.

"Alright, I just blanked out for a bit." I said irritated.

"Well good cause we need to head to Iki Town for our starters." Selene said which got me to spring up at the mention of starters.

"Alright let's move out." Said as Kukui lead us to Iki town."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Starters

We reached Iki Town and it looked very traditional with the shack like homes with a big one being near a platform.

"Alright you two I'm gonna talk to Hala about your starters just wait here in the meantime." He said before he walked into the big shack. "Don't miss me too much!" He yelled back at Selene and I.

As he leaves I notice a blond girl in all white and a bad that shook for some reason, walk into the thick woods ahead.

Selene must've noticed as well because she followed her into the forest and I not wanting to be by myself, followed behind her into the forest.

* * *

We followed the straight path that cut through the forest.

"So why are we following this girl we nothing about in here." I asked Selene.

"Well if you must know I want to see what she had in that bag that made it shake like that." She answered.

"That's sounds like a legit reason to me I guess..." I paused "What do you think is in the bag?" I asked her.

"Well obviously it's a small Pokemon like a pikachu or a Eevee." She said as her eyes lit up at the mention of the two mascots.

"I think it's a Rockruff, or a Zorua." I said not as excited.

We reach the end of the forest and there are some stairs leading up to the top of the hill. We walk up to the top of the hill and we see the blonde girl.

She turns around and pleads "Please help Nebby and Bella!"

I look over her shoulder to see two small cosmic Pokemon one lighter than the other being pecked at by Spearow on the bridge ahead.

Selene and I nod as we run onto the bridge and each shield a Pokemon from the spearow.

The two Pokemon we were guarding started to glow while the attacking spearow pecked the hell outta me.

"Elio why are they glowing?" Selene asked in slight fear.

"I-" was cut off by the two Pokemon exploding! While they scared away the spearow they blew up the fucking bridge.

We continue to fall holding tightly onto the Pokemon. _"Well this is how I die and I never even got to start my journey, but not gonna lie if I had the chance I would do it all over again." _I thought as I accepted my fate, but right before we could hit the jagged rocks at the bottom of the waterfall a yellow Pokemon snatched us out of the air and placed us down on the ground next to the blond girl.

I tried to look up after it put me down, but before I could it was gone was two weird looking rocks were left in front of me and Selene.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two okay." she asked us in worry, then turned to the two Pokemon "Nebby, Bella I told you not to use your powers, remember last time you two could hardly move for ages afterwards." Scolded the blonde.

"Pew." They said apologetically.

"Sorry about that, my name is Lillie and I'm the professor's assistant and you are?" She asked us.

"Oh my name is Elio Ketchum and I'm in Alola for the island challenge." I introduced myself.

"My name is Selene Carpenter and I'm also going to participate in the island challenge." Selene said.

"We should head back, Kukui is probably looking for us by now." I said to which the others nodded and we headed back.

* * *

We come out of the forest and we see the professor and Kahuna Hala.

The professor saw us and grinned, "A there you two are had us wondering where you were and, Oh Lillie you're with them! That's good now I don't have to go looking for you two." He said energetically

"Hey professor, um me and Selene found these weird looking stones." I said as me and Selene showed off the stones we found.

Both Kukui and Hala came over to have a closer look and as they did Hala had a slightly surprised look on his face, "Hm, where did you did you find these stones children?" He asked.

"Well me and Selene found these things in front of us after a Pokemon saved us from falling to our deaths." I answered

"Hmm well it seems as though Tapu Koko has taken a liking to you two." He said nonchalantly.

"And what makes you think that Kahuna?" I asked while Selene nodded in interest.

"Well those to two stones are the base plate for Z-power rings." Kukui answered.

Z-power rings now I've heard of Z-rings, but these are new to me.

"Z-power rings what are those?" Selene asked.

Kahuna Hala cleared his throat and explained, "The Z-power rings are different from regular Z-rings, because unlike the Z-rings the Z-power rings can fit more z-crystals than the Z-ring." Hala said the first sentence wear I heard so may uses of the word ring and the letter z.

"So in other words we have better z-rings than the other participants." I said.

"Yeah pretty much." He said. "How about I take these two stones so I can change them into Z-power rings I'll have them by tomorrow promise." He said to which Selene and I nodded our heads and handed the stones over.

He smiled and said "And in the meantime you can choose your starters." as he threw three pokeballs on the platform in the middle of town.

"The grass type, Rowlet." Kukui gestures to the green bird pokemon.

"The fire type, Litten" He gestures to the black cat.

"And The water type Popplio." He finally gestured to the water blue seal clown.

I decide to think for a minute, but Selene on the other hand zooms past me right into the Litten which she bear hugged to my surprised was fine with it.

"I choose Litten" She said as the Litten purred.

"Well it's obviously chosen you as well." Hala said in a chuckle. "Well Elio which one do you choose?" He asked.

"I think I'll name you Kit." Selene said which made the Litten pur in delight of it's new name.

"I think I'll choose Rowlet." I said as it flew up to me and purched itself on my shoulder. "Good Boy" I said which gave it a look of mild anger. "Whoops sorry, girl." I said as it's mood changed back to delight.

"Hm seems like you chose your starters well here's their pokeballs." Hala said as he handed me Rowlet's pokeball while he handed Selene Kit's pokeball.

While Kit went in his ball just fine Rowlet on the other hand immediately flew off my shoulder and hooted loudly as soon as it's pokeball reached my hand.

"Hm I think I'll name you Hawkeye." I said because of his sharp eye and quick reflexes and she's a bird

I shrink the pokeball and shove it in my pocket which gets Rowlet to come back to to my shoulder.

"Hm seems you don't like the pokeball." It nodded in embarrassment and I ease her by scratching the back of her head. "Well how about you just stay on my shoulder and please try not to claw through my shirt." I said which put her in a better mood than the whole 5 minutes we've met eachother.

* * *

Me, Lillie, and Selene head back to route 1

"Hey Selene I was wondering if I could crash with you during our time on Melemele island?" I asked because the thought of where I was gonna crash during my time on this island.

"I dunno maybe I'd have to ask my mom." She said.

"Hey, you wanna battle? My name is Hop." A kid my age comes out of nowhere with his Popplio comes out nowhere.

"Your Rowlet looks pretty good, wanna battle it against my Popplio?" He asked while his Popplio screams knowing it's type disadvantage.

"You sure because you're at a type disadvantage and Popplio seems to know that too." I said pointing out his Pokemon's obvious fear.

"I don't care about that, let's just battle" He said determined to best the type advantage.

"Alright I guess we're doing this. Go Hawkeye!"

* * *

To be Continued

**By the way if you're wondering what Bella is, she is a Cosmog. My reasonings are you know how Nebby is named after Nebula. Well I had the other half be the other Cosmog's name which is Bella. Now you may be wonder why did he add two cosmogs? Well it's so Selene and Elio both have legendaries.**


	3. Chapter 3:Their First Catches

The battle started off with Hau telling his Popplio to us **Pound** to which it barked and hopped towards Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye use **Leafage** at the last second." I commanded to which he followed by disappearing in a shroud of leaves and appears behind Popplio and send the leaves at the opponent's Pokemon. The move did super effective damage and knock Popplio on the ground but it didn't knock it out

"That was a super effective hit, that Popplio is a resilient Pokemon." Lillie commented.

"Yeah no kidding." Selene added

"We're not done yet! Use **Water Gun!**" He commanded to which Popplio shot a beam of water at Hawkeye.

"Dodge and then use **Tackle!**" I commanded to which She listened by flying out the way and then bashing Popplio onto the ground fainting it.

"Ah darn." Hau said as he returned Popplio to his pokeball while Hawkeye returned to my shoulder.

"Hey that was a great battle Hau, I had a lot of fun." I said acknowledging it was a great first battle.

"Yeah Hawkeye's pretty strong." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well Hawkeye has the type advantage, but even though Rowlet is the the slowest Alola starter up till it's last evolution which brings it up to the second fastest, it was still able to out maneuver Hau's Popplio and attack first. Meaning Hawkeye must have an extraordinary speed power for it's species." Lillie explained while I payed attention, Hau scratched his head, and Selena looked in shocked at Lillie's knowledge of Pokemon.

She noticed their reactions and blushed, "I'm so sorry, I sometimes tend to go off on tangents like that when I see an extraordinary Pokemon like that." She apologized, but I shook my head.

"There is no need for an apology." I declined which shocked Lillie

"Yeah no need to be ashamed of your knowledge Lillie. Besides you're the Professor's assistant, of course know a lot about Pokemon." Selene added which seemed to calm down Lillie a bit.

"Yeah I think it's cool that you know that much about Pokemon!" Hau said with enthusiasm with Popolio barking with the same energy. Which in turn made Lillie laugh.

"Well it's been fun, but me and Popplio have to leave now." Hau said running back into Iki Town.

* * *

We reach the street where Selene lives and that meant Lillie had to go to the professor's lab which is the place she is staying.

We walk into Selene's house and we were greeted by her mom.

"Hi Sweetie." She hugged her daughter then looked over to me and I just waved.

"Elio what are you doing here?" She asked, but Selene answered "He was asking if he could crash here while he's on Melemele. He can stay in the guest room." Selene answered for while I nodded to confirm.

Her mother thought for a minute and she answered with, "Fine, but no funny stuff you two." She winked with the last bit.

"Mom stop doing that." She groaned with a blush of embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, but I'm excited to see what Pokemon you two got, come on don't be shy." She said which made Hawkeye hop off my shoulder and hoot. And Selene threw Kit's pokeball up and which let it out of it's pokeball.

"There so cute!" Selene's mom squealed at our Pokemon as they played with a regular Meowth.

"They sure are, but I chose Rowlet because I like it's final evolution and special Z-move," Rowlet started to tear up as I said that, "Not that I don't like you in this form either Hawkeye I think you're really cute in this form." I corrected myself before she could cry which caused her to puff out her chest in pride. Meanwhile Selene snickered at this scene with her mom while I grumbled when I realized this.

"Hey by the way I just finished dinner before you two got here, so dig in you two." She smiled as Selene and I drooled at the sight of Kantoian food, Rice balls, Barbecue, Ramen galore.

"Ah man I thought I wouldn't be able to have this food until I went back home." I said with Krookodile tears as I took a bite of one of the rice balls.

"I know right thankfully my mom is skilled in Kantoian food." Selene said as she bit into a piece of Barbecue.

Her mom walked over to our Pokemon with bowls full of what seems to be homemade Pokemon food and knelt down to their level, "Don't think I forgot about you two." she held the two bowls in their faces as they drooled in anticipation. "One for grass and flying and one for fire types, dig in." She said as she put the bowls down and they started to eat.

* * *

After we finished eating we went to bed, I walked to the guest room and it was a bare room with no decorations and an air mattress in the middle. I sigh as I put my backpack down and turned off my light. I lay down as Hawkeye flies over and perches herself on my leg and immediately falls asleep.

"Goodnight, buddy." I said before I pass out.

* * *

I wake up and I change my clothes to my usual white and blue striped shirt, navy blue shorts, black socks and a blue and green striped bandanna hanging loosely of of my neck.

I leave my room to see a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table and Selene already digging into them while Hawkeye and Kit were digging in their type specialized pokemon food.

"Yo Elio hurry up before you miss out of these pancakes." She said as she shoved another one in her mouth.

"Okay, Okay I coming." I said groggily as I sat down at the table and began to eat.

* * *

We ate our breakfast and got ready for the day. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, A few seconds later the person lets himself in and of course it was Prof. Kukui.

"That is so breaking and entering." I muttered.

"What's up cousin, oh Elio I see you decided to crash here." He said surprised.

"Yeah I would've stayed at your place, but Lillie said she took up the last free bedroom in your lab." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, well we all can't have massive labs." He said comparing his shack of a lab to the labs the other professors have.

He cleared his throat and said, "Anyways we need to head to Iki Town to pick up your Z-power rings." He said which caused use to nod.

"Okay then, Kit return." Selene said as she returned her Litten.

"Hawkeye, come on we're leaving." I said which caused her to perch itself on my shoulder.

"Bye Mom, We're leaving!" Selene shouted.

"Okay Sweetie, have fun~." She shouted back as we left the house.

We started walking and I notice we are not going the way we went yesterday.

"Hey Professor aren't we going the wrong way?" I asked which caused him to chuckle.

"Oh we're just taking the long way." He answered before noticing a tall patch of grass. "Okay now that you have your own Pokemon you can safely walk through tall grass, but you don't know how to catch pokemon." He said.

"I know how to catch them." I retorted.

"Really then would you like to explain." He challenged doubting me.

"Well first it depends if you have a quick ball or not and then there's the question if your pokemon is highly train which in that case you would use false swipe or freeze it or put it to sleep. Then it depends on what type of pokeball you use based on your conditions. If you're like me and Selene and have hardly trained pokemon with regular pokeballs, you would damage until it is on the brink of fainting." I explained thoroughly making the professor go wide eyed while Selene was already in a battle with some weird bunny pokemon.

"Go Pokeball." She said as she lobbed the ball at the pokemon. It hit the pokemon and it wobbled once, then twice and then thrice, then Ding it was caught.

"Ah I see you caught a Bunnery Selene. Good job." He congratulated her while I went in the grass and found a small pikachu in the grass.

"Aight Hawkeye let's go" I said as she hopped off my shoulder into battle._"So Rowlet is a Flying grass type so Pikachu does neutral damage if it knows thundershock_ _and catching it would be great type coverage over flying types and when it evolves, fighting types, and poison types so it's decided." _I thought, but the sound of Pikachu firing thundershock at Hawkeye broke me out of my thought.

"Quick use Leafage to dodge the attack." I ordered which caused her to hoot and dodge the attack in shroud of leaves and appeared behind the wild pokemon. This shocked the Pikachu which got hit with the leaves Hawkeye used to appear behind it.

"Good job girl, now charge head on with Tackle!" I ordered as I pumped my fish in the air.

"You got it Elio!" A disembodied voice said which caused me to look around in confusion as Hawkeye rammed into Pikachu which snapped me out of it.

"Okay so it's damaged enough now it's time for the moment of truth." I said under my breath as I readied a pokeball.

"Go Pokeball!" I shouted as I chucked the pokeball at the Pikachu. It hit the yellow mouse and a beam of read light sucked it in. One wobble. Two wobbles. Three wobbles. Ding!

I walk over to pick up the pokeball that contained my next team member.

"Come on out Pikachu!" I yelled as I threw it's pokeball in the air and let it out of the pokeball.

When it comes out, the pokemon looks around confused, then it looks at me, then the pokeball in my hand and for him it clicks.

"Hey cousin congrats on the new catch." The Professor said as he walked over to me after Selene's Bunnery socked her in the face.

"Yeah I know." I said as I go to pet Pikachu, but instead he just shocks me and I even avoided his red cheeks. I lay on the ground covered in black soot.

"You now for a little mouse you gave me quite a shock. Hmm I'ma name you Sparky." I said, but it just turned its head away from me.

I sigh as I return Sparky to its pokeball as Professor Kukui said, "Don't sweat it cousin you two will become good friends just give it time." He said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah I guess you right come on Hawkeye we still need to get to Iki town." I said as I started walking up the trail with the rest following behind with Hawkeye getting perched on my shoulder.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Iki Town Festival

**OP plays (Sugar Song to Bitter Step (ED))**

We resumed walking to Iki town after Selene caught a Bunnery which punched her in the face while I caught a Pikachu who wants nothing to do with me.

"Oh well looks like we both got rough first catches. They'll warm up eventually." Selene said the last part with optimism

"Yeah but what if we need to put them into battle and they just ignore us." I countered.

"Well, no need to be pessimistic." She said while Kukui started to laugh.

"What!" We both yelled at him.

"Watching you two is like seeing a Fighting type and a dark type collide." He said still laughing

Selene and I looked at each other and started laughing as well.

"I think I'll try again with Hoppie." She said grabbing her Bunnery's pokemon who she dubbed "Hoppie."

She let it out of its pokeball and she immediately went for a punch to the face, but Selene was ready this time and caught it, which shocked the hell out of the Bunnery.

"Now Hoppie, I don't know if you know this, but your punches hurt like hell and the one you gave me earlier still stings like a bitch. I would appreciate it if you reconsider punching your trainer in the face the second you come out of the pokeball." She said with a sweet but sinister smile and a tone that could chill the spines of the most fearless pokemon. This obviously turned shock into fear for the Bunnery so it backed away and started to bow apologetically.

Me and the Professor looked in shock at what Selene just accomplished, "How did you do that?" I asked wondering if I could use it on Sparky.

"Oh uh you see my Meowth used to use scratch me a lot whenever I greeted him, so it's kinda just reflexes. Let's just say it's in home experience." She said making me hang my head low in disappointment.

"Man, I wanted to use it on Sparky." I whined then sighed and said, "I guess I'll find my own way." as I grabbed his pokeball.

"Go Sparky!" I said as I let it out of the pokeball. This time he didn't use thundershock, but he still turned the other way.

"Hey little buddy, look I know that you would rather have anyone else as your trainer, but I'm what ya got and if you want to, with time I can make you strong." I said as he turned his head towards me a bit and Hawkeye immediately flew off my shoulder where it was perched as I reached out to pet his head.

He seemed to notice and as soon as my hand touched his head he tensed, but then melted into it rubbing his head into my hand, but a few seconds later he smirked and used thundershock while my hand was on his head.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said after I was knocked down covered in black soot yet again.

I got up and brushed myself off and returned Sparky and then Hawkeye flew back to my shoulder.

"You are quite the intuitive one, aren't you." I said which made Hawkeye blush at the compliment.

"Looks like you both have a knack for getting along with pokemon." Kukui commented with a smile on his face.

"This whole our first catch biz has completely derailed us from the task at hand, so let's get a move on." Selene said as she grabbed me and Kukui by the back of the collar of our shirts, well the knot of my bandanna and the back of the Professor's lab coat and started to drag us to Iki town.

"Damn Selene you're not only scary, but you're pretty strong as well." I complimented as she let go of us because we reached Iki Town.

"Thanks Elio." She said with a non-threatening smile.

_"I honestly can't tell if she's about to kill me or taking the complement." _I thought as I inwardly sigh as Kukui clears his throat.

"Hey you two you guys can head to town on your own right?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, why?" Answered but wanted to know the reason.

"Well as the professor of this region I have a part in this competition." He explained to which we nodded as it sounded legit. He walked off, so decided we should walk to the center town to check it out.

We reach the center of town and scan the area for a familiar face, you know Hau, Lillie, Kahuna Hala, Selene's mom. I find Lillie sitting down on a bench alone so I say, "Hey uh I'm going to do my own thing okay." letting her know that I'm going.

"Hmm. Okay just get back before the event starts." She said giving me a thumbs-up before I walked over to Lillie.

I sat down next to Lillie and Hawkeye immediately without warning flew onto her lap. "Eep!" She yelled startled by her, but it wasn't nearly enough force to shake it off her.

"You know maybe Hawkeye just wants you to pet her, like this." I suggested as I petted the which she impelled her to coo in joy.

"O-okay." Lillie stuttered as her hand shook towards Hawkeye. She petted the owl and she looked like she was just relieved of a massive burden.

"So Lillie, how are Nebby and Bella doing?" I asked, "They're fine they just need to rest after yesterday." Lillie answered as she stroked Hawkeye.

"Why do they stay in the bag? Are they hiding?" I asked another question which caused her to tense up.

"Y-yes they are hiding."

"From what?"

"From everyone really, if word got out that I had two cosmog, I'd have people coming after them every other hour." She said to which I nodded my head.

"So my guess is that they are pre-evolutions of a legendary, yeah?" I said to which she discretely nodded while clutching on her bag.

"So Lillie where you from?" I asked which caused her expression to sadden.

"My home situation isn't the best, my mom Lusamine Aether is kinda the reason I'm on the run." What she said surprised me, she's the daughter of the head of the Aether Foundation?

"Mother cheated on my father with a man named Calem Yvonne who was cheating on his wife. My Father was so upset that he took his own life leaving me and my big brother Gladion with her." She said which made me think, _"Hm the name Yvonne sounds familiar and so does Calem, but I just can't remember, eh I'll find out sooner or later."_

"It turns out they were working together on something, they were trying to open an ultra wormhole, which required Nebby and Bella, but they would die in the process, I guess now they are currently trying to find wormholes that have been opening up spontaneously all over Alola." She said which was kind of a lot to take in I mean the head of the foundation that helps endangered pokemon, or pokemon that were stolen or captured by poachers, it hard to believe but, oh shit Lillie's crying.

So I pull her to my chest so she could cry into it, "Just let it all out" I whispered has Hawkeye flew onto my shoulder as her lap was no longer available.

"Why did she *hic* why did she cheat on father, if-if she didn't he would still be here." She sobbed which she did for a few more minutes and then let go.

"Thanks Elio, it's been a while since I've had a good cry." She said whipping a tear away, "No prob Lillie."

"Would Elio Ketchum and Hau come to the stage for battle." A guy on the stage which is going to ref I assume, "Well that's my que, wish me luck." I said to which she nodded, "I may not like seeing pokemon get hurt, but I'll be cheering for you." Lillie said before I headed over to the stage.

I get on the stage and saw Hau across from me readying his pokemon for the battle to come.

"The battle between pokemon battle between Pokemon Trainer Elio and Pokemon Trainer Hau will now commence, the battle will end when all pokemon from either side have fainted. Battle Begin!" The ref shouted initiating the battle.

**Hop's battle theme begins playing.**

"Go, Shinx" He shouted as I nodded to Hawkeye which caused him to fly to the stage from my should as I shouted, "Hawkeye, Let's Go."

"Shinx, use Fire Fang." Hau commanded using what is most likely an egg move trying to land a super effective hit on Hawkeye.

"Use Leafage to dodge behind, and then use Astonish." I said to which he followed by disappearing into a storm of leaves which did some damage too as Shinx passed through it and Hawkeye reappeared behind it and used astonish.

"You must've been pretty lucky to find a Shinx in the wild with an egg move like that." I stated knowing full well that Shinx couldn't learn that unless it knew it right out of the egg.

"I know right, now get her with tackle!" Hau commanded to which the shinx actually landed the hit, but I was ready.

"Quick use Leafage offensively!" I shouted as Shinx was in close quarters and was blasted by a bunch of leaves and taking STAB damage. **STAB is the boost a move gets when it's the same type as the user.**

This caused Shinx to faint, so the ref said, "Shinx is unable to battle, will Hau please send in his next pokemon."

"Go, Popplio!" Hau shouted as he threw in his final pokemon. With that I motioned for Hawkeye to return to my shoulder and after he perched himself, I threw Sparky's pokeball as I shouted, "Sparky, Let's Go."

The Electric Mouse and the Sea Lion pokemon appeared on stage for battle.

"Sparky use Thundershock!" I said making use of my pokemon's agility and speed, striking the popplio with a super effective hit and STAB.

"Drat a super effective hit, but that doesn't matter cause we're gonna use disarming voice." He commands with great confidence. This causes Popplio to sing off key causing Sparky to hold his hands to his ears in attempt to block out the noise.

"Great while it's recovering douse it with water gun!" He commanded to which Popplio pelted Sparky with water. Damn he must know about his ability so he's only using special moves to avoid getting paralyzed.

"Alright if you're gonna camp me out because of Static the we're gonna approach! Sparky use quick attack!" I yelled a command to which Sparky charged full speed which looked like he just teleported over to the opponent who he rammed into.

That was the last attack that I needed to knock Hau's last pokemon out and end the battle, "Popplio has fainted meaning that all of Pokemon Trainer Hau's pokemon have fainted which means that Pokemon Trainer Elio is the winner!" The ref annonced as me and my pokemon celebrated.

**Music end**

"Alright guys we won! I would've been able to do it without you two!" I said as I hugged my pokemon.

"Good battle Elio, I may have lost but I had fun." He said showing that he had good sportsmanship by holding out his hand for a friendly handshake, so I shake his hand in good sportsmanship as well.

"Will Youngster Joey and Pokemon Trainer Selene please make their way to the stage please." The red called for the next match as me and Hau walked off.

"Good luck Selene." I said as I passed her on her way to the stage.

She and the kid, Joey I think got on to the stage and it lasted all of thirty seconds. I mean it was a litten verses a grubbin, she torched the only pokemon he had which was the reason for the quick end.

"Grubbin has fainted leaving Youngster Joey with no pokemon left meaning Pokemon Trainer Selene is the victor!" The ref announced the end of the battle. "Would Pokemon Trainer Elio come to the stage to face Pokemon Trainer Selene who is already on the stage." He shouted to which I complied in order to face Selene.

"Please send out you pokemon." He said as I readied my pokemon.

"Time to fight, Kit." Selene said as she threw her starter's pokeball in as I yelled...

* * *

**to be continued**


End file.
